Autoshow Aftereffects
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: my take on wha thappened after War of the Worlds. Pleaseee R


Ben, Gwen and Kevin had got a day off after the war of the worlds with the highbreeds. After Gwen and Kevin had been back from the auto show as they sat in the truck that was towing Kevin's damaged car to his house Ben noticed something cooking between the two. They just kept staring at one another and stole glances when they thought no one was looking. They smiled and blushed and giggled and held hands.

"_Ewww_!" Ben thought. "Donno_ what's going on or rather what went on in the auto show_?"

"Okay guys, what happened?" he yelled out throwing his hands above his head.

Kevin and Gwen looked at him strangely and Gwen said "what do you mean Ben?"

"You know pretty well what I am talking about, Gwen. What happened between you and Kevin Ethan Levin in the auto show?" Ben smirked slightly at the last bit of his sentence. He had started to enjoy teasing Kevin with his middle name ever since he came to know it a while ago.

"See that's why I told you not to tell anyone. I knew he would run around teasing me." Kevin pouted.

Gwen giggled at his cute expression and replied sweetly "oh, Kevin don't be a kid. ".Then speaking harshly to Ben she said" and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson I don't want you to get on his nerves with his mid name, got it?"

This shocked Ben to no extent. _What's up with them? All sweet and mushy? Hmm, I'll tell ken about it later. _

As soon as Ben reached home Kevin walked Gwen to her house since it was not far from Ben's.

**On Gwen's doorstep**

"So I guess, its goodbye time then." Said Gwen. "See you later? "

Kevin glanced at his watch and smiled. It was 11.30 p.m. "Well, see you after 8 hours 30 minutes later, precisely. And call you after 30 minutes. "He replied smugly. Gwen slapped his shoulder playfully and stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

"Hey no fair. A peck is not gonna get me through the night. "Kevin crossed his arms in fake anger. Gwen rolled her eyes at him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close leaning in for a kiss. Both closed their eyes and their lips were about to touch when "hey lovebirds. You are out on the streets and people might be watching you know. "

Their heads immediately jolted apart as they looked up and saw ken grinning from the window in Gwen's bedroom. Gwen blushed a deep crimson as Kevin muttered" seriously, how many Tennysons do I need to look out for just so I can have a few quality moments with you? Was Ben proving to be insufficient? "Gwen elbowed Kevin in his ribs and said in a low voice "he is my brother. I won't have you pick on him, okay? "

"I know he is. That's why I have spared him till today. "Kevin replied with a smirk. "Anyway, it's getting late. Hues I should get going. "Kevin continued half heartedly.

"Hey wait", Gwen called out as she ran up to him. Kevin turned around amused and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Gwen got closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought this head closer and kissed him full on the lips. She didn't care that ken was staring and his eyes were popping out of their sockets as he made stupid puking noises.

As she kissed Kevin's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her closer. Their lips ravaged in a fiery passion as all they could feel was each other. Nobody else mattered. Kevin decided to take a risk and take things further. He licked Gwen's bottom lip asking for entry. Gwen immediately succumbed and opened her mouth allowing his heated tongue to enter. He tasted of chocolate, probably from the ice cream of that flavor he had earlier at the auto show.

As their tongues were in the middle of the battle they had created, Kevin could hear Gwen moaning softly in the kiss. This was their second kiss. Yeah, the first one they had shared at the auto show itself. No wonder, they acted all mushy and stuff immediately afterwards.

Their make out session was getting hotter and the passion getting nearer to the peak. He had to control himself before things got out of hand. He pulled off hesitatingly and looked deep into her eyes. "I guess that's enough for today. I really do not want to go on with your big bro gawking at us. Maybe later? "He said between gasps.

"Definitely later. Gwen smiled and pecked him one last time on the lips before she zipped away in to her house and shut the door behind her, all the while a small smile playing on her lips.

Kevin looked up and saw ken smiling at him. Ken gave him a thumb up and a wink as Kevin smirked and continued along his way home.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Ben got into Kevin's new car's backseat which was totally like his earlier one. Gwen and Kevin sat in the front. He knew all that had happened between the two last night. Of course, Ken had told him.

"Hmm, so what did Gwen taste like, Kevin? " Ben asked taking both of them my horror.

Before Kevin could retort he asked again "and now you must have a mouth freshener at all time's right? You never know, when opportunity might knock. "He continued smugly.

The couple just stared at each other with wide eyes as Gwen restrained Kevin from retorting. It would have provoked Ben all the more to tease them .so they kept quiet while Ben babbled about their kiss asking all sorts of weird questions that both had decided not to answer. And quite surely, it was a long ride.


End file.
